Agihta's New Friend
by LanguageArtist732
Summary: Agitha finds a new bug to play with, but when it tries to escape she takes off running after it. Can Agitha reclaim it, or will she need the Hero of Time to step in?


_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

The sun peeked through the blanket of clouds that had so suddenly blocked it out. The unexpected burst of light caused her to cease picking flowers and incline her head towards the source. Closing her eyes against the glare, she felt the heat course through her body.

It was a gorgeous day and it seemed that the clouds that had blocked out the sun recently were the last to come. They drifted slowly away and Agitha gazed longingly after them, wishing she could turn into a butterfly and follow them. She was halfway there, with her pink-and-white spotted make-believe wings on. They looked so real, she could practically take flight at any moment. Her whole outfit looked like it came straight out of a fairytale, with butterflies and insect-like accessories. She had soil and pollen plastered allover her face and fingers, from being in the flower patch for such a lengthy time. At fist glance one might think she was part of the earth herself, if not for her colourful umbrella (which provided little protection from the scorching sun).

But at the moment Agitha didn't mind the heat at all and sat there soaking up all the rays that she could. Only when she opened her eyes did she notice the tiny, delicate creature float by.

Agitha gasped at the sight of it and was instantly filled with inexplicable joy. She let out a squeal of delight when it landed gracefully on a pink petalled flower in front of her. Agitha had always had a bubbly personality.

"Hello little bug!" She greeted the creature in a boisterous manner. "How nice of you to join me! As Princess, I am accustomed to all you bugs, but I've never seen one quite as attractive as you!"

Sure enough, the butterfly that she complimented was indeed miraculous. Its wings could've been real sapphires, the blue was so intense and its body shone with a bright golden glow. Agitha giggled as the little insect crawled up the hand she had offered to it. When the girl tried to touch its velvety wings, it rose into the air, fluttering rapidly.

"No!" She cried as the butterfly glided swiftly away. "Don't go! I wish to play with you more!"

Panic rose inside her. The self-proclaimed princess leapt from her sitting position and raced after the fugitive. She left both her picnic basket and umbrella behind, for she only had eyes for the escaping bug. The insect clearly had more stamina then the girl and by the time the chase was near its end, she was weary and out of breath.

Agitha stumbled and lost her footing, falling to the earth. In one last attempt to change the bugs mind, she called out, but to no avail. Her quest ended there, where she quietly sobbed face-down in the grass, her salty tears creating a pool of mud under her.

When she thought all hope was lost, Agitha suddenly realized a tall figure was standing over her. Lifting her head only slightly to see who it was, she slowly recognized the figure as being Link, or Grasshopper as she like to call him, because of his green clothing he always wore.

_Great, _she thought to herself, _He's just here to make fun of me._ As if in response to her thoughts, Link did the contrary to what her nightmare was. He knelt down and extended a hand to her. Agitha's mud-caked cheeks flushed red as she gratefully took it. Link had a firm grasp and as he rose, he easily lifted her as well due to his strength.

When they were both on their feet again, Agitha brushed herself off and tidied her golden pigtails in a futile attempt to look descent. Link just smiled and put something petite in her hand and closed her fingers around it tightly.

When Agitha peeked inside, she noticed the faint golden glow and the blue wings of the butterfly. She gasped and smiled at Link as tears welled in her eyes. Agitha was truly thankful and knew that the butterfly wasn't the only new friend she had made today.

**Author's Note: **Writing with Agitha in this story was truly rewarding. I was such fun using the type of dialogue one might know Agitha to have. I tried my best to protray her childlike personality and spiritive attitude. As I said, it was truly rewarding and would suggest to anyone to write a story about/with her.


End file.
